Not Your Average Slytherin
by theHaleStorm
Summary: Emery-oh sorry, "EMMA" Is just a regular Hogwarts student that no one ever notices or nothing exciting ever happens. This year is different. Based on the 5th, 6th, and 7th books by the wonderful J.K. Rowling, you will help her figure out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Dark, intimidating, rain filled clouds hovered over Diagon Ally drenching my black and green Slytherin sweater and black skirt, making them cling to my already sopping wet body. My black and blond hair hung in front of my eyes, drops of rain flickering down to my face as i ran through the flooded streets, splashing pools of water as i sought the dry safety of a store. I stood in the doorway of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, wand in hand, waving it over my sodden robes with a spell to make them dry once more. I grasped firmly onto my nine and a half inch ash wand, powered by a dragon heartstring as i waved it over my hair, allowing my locks to become dry as well. I shook my head and entered the shop. I sauntered over to the counter, avoiding buckets of slime, over looking bins of glistening dragon scales and brushing past the hanging unicorn hairs. An older petite blonde woman with a large wrinkled forehead and a sharp nose peaked at me from behind the corner.

"May i help you?" Her voice sounded like old wind chimes.

"Yes," I replied, " I was hoping to get a new set of scales, preferably brass." I smiled at the clerk.

"Brass?" Her eyebrows raised, " Most Slytherin students i know require gold or silver scales when they come in here."

I sighed and shook my head. "Well let's just say that I'm not like most Slytherins."

The older woman shrank around the corner and retrieved the scales I was searching for. I reached across the counter for my scales, handed her 50 gallons and told her to keep the change. Money didn't mean much to me, I would much rather not have it. I shrank my scales on her counter and tucked them away into my pocket.

"Thank you." I smiled as i turned to leave the shop. I halted before I left the door way and turned to face the clerk.

"Pardon?" I called, "But would you mind if i borrowed one of your umbrellas? I would have it back before you closed." I pointed to the umbrella stand that held over a dozen umbrellas inside.

"Oh you can keep one. Its raining cats and dogs out there, I would hate for you to get a cold." She waved.

I thanked her again and grabbed a simple small,black umbrella and exited the store with it over my head. I strolled along the streets alone, surrounded by other shoppers who were getting their last minute shopping in before they were sent or had to send their children off to Hogwarts.

People had a tendency to stare at me wrongfully. They looked at me as though i was scum of the earth because i did not look like your average witch or wizard. I incessantly felt the need to stare at the ground so i did not have to see the hateful glares of others. I was doing just that when i stumbled over my own feet and cascaded down upon the ground submerging myself partially into dirty gutter water. I coughed and spat as i staggered, trying to pick myself up off the ground. I noticed that my scale had flown out of my pocket and had broken into a few fragments. I crawled over to what was left of my shrunken brass scales and scooped them up into my cold, shivering hands. As i placed them back into the safety of my pocket, a hand reached out to help me up off the ground.

I looked up at the hand and then past to the maroon clad arm, and then up to the shoulder length bright red hair. I blinked and then all of a sudden there was two hands in front of me, the other extended from an identical person.

"Thank you," I stammered as i blinked up at them and took both their hands. They both helped me up off the ground.

"Are you alright?" They both said at the same time.

"I suppose so, but I believe I'm seeing double." I shook my head and tried to focus on the both of them.

They laughed at my silly joke and smiled brightly at me.

"Seeing double aye?" One of them said

"You should try living with us-" The other spoke

"Then you'd see double all the time."

I laughed and then blushed a bit, embarrassed by my newly soaked appearance but not bothered enough by it to let it truly bug me.

"I'm George," The first one said, ejecting his hand.

"And I'm Fred." the other one said, copying the other.

I took both of their hands and shook, "Its a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Emma." I smiled at them, "Thank you both for helping me up."

"It was George's idea" Fred said, taking his hand back and shoving it into his pocket, "First I thought it was funny, seeing how you was a Slytherin and all."

"But you don't really seem like your typical snake." George said, "For instance you had something brass in your pockets instead of gold like the rest of your house would have."

"Oh!" I said remembering, "That was my scales...they kind of broke in the fall..."

"Those were some tiny scales." Fred remarked, pushing his hand into my pocket and pulling them out. I stood there with a shocked expression as he examined the shards of my scales.

"I used a strong shrinking spell on them before i put them in my pocket." I explained, quickly casting a spell over the shards so they flew back together, repairing itself. I grabbed it out of Fred's hand and pushed it back into my pocket.

"So you're a smart one?" George remarked

"Wonder why they didn't stick you in Ravenclaw then." Fred scoffed as he waved my wand over me, making me instantly dry.

"Thank you." I gave him a shy smile.

"FRED! GEORGE!" I heard a motherly voice yell from down the alley.

"Uh-oh" Fred said

"Time to find our next escape route" George finished, smirking with his brown eyes sparkling.

"Bye Slytherin girl." They both said as they leaned in and pressed their lips softly against both sides of my cheeks, causing my face to turn bright red. They pulled back, looked at how madly i was blushing, smirked, and then ran off.

I stood there in the street for a minute, barley holding onto my umbrella overhead as i put one of my hands on my face where they had both just kissed me. I blushed again, ran my teeth over over lip and walked down the street. My face was still red as i managed my way through the rain struck streets all the way back to the entrance from The Leaky Cauldron. I shook the rain out of my umbrella as i entered the warmth of the back room of the pub. I entered the smoke filled room, bustling with wizards and witches escaping the frigid weather outside and slid up to the bar.

"Hello Tom," I smiled, setting down myself on a spinning stool, throwing my umbrella onto the bar.

"Emery." He smiled at me and opened a butterbear for me before i could even ask.

"Its Emma, Tom." I cringed at my full first name.

"Tsk tsk, Emery, your father loved that name."

I shook my head again, sighed, and took a drink of butterbear.

"I think i made friends today." I said, a smile on my face.

Tom paused, picked up a rag and began wiping mugs and glasses.

"Oh?" He said, "Now who's this?"

"Fred and George. I didn't catch their last name but they we're obviously Gryffindor."

"Weaslys?" Tom yelled, slamming the glass he was handling onto the bar.

"Uhm, maybe. Like I said, I didn't catch their names."

"Red hair? Freckles? Tall? Mischievous? TWINS?"

I nodded my head.

"GOD BLAST IT! Emery, if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from those to deviant pranksters. They're rotten, irresponsible, dis-"

"What's that you saying about my son's Tom?" A gentle but firm voice interrupted Tom's ranting. A man with red hair the same shade as Fred and George emerged from the crowded bar and took a stool next to me.

"Nothing Arthur," Tom mumbled as he handed what must have been a common drink for Mr. Weasly. I turned towards the man.

"Fred and George are you'r sons?"

"Yes indeed they are." Mr. Weasly smiled and stuck out his hand, "Arthur Weasly." I shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss-"

"Emma, Emma Craigle."

"Craigle eh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Winston Craigle of the ministry, would you?"

"That is my father." I gave him a sad smile, he gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry to hear about your dad."

"So, Tell me about your sons!" I said, desperatly trying to get off the topic of my father.

"Well, Fred is a bit more harsh than George who's more of a softie. Other than that, they're pretty similar."

"Arthur!" The loud booming voice of the Hogwarts grounds keeper, Hagrid, yelled from across the pub.

Mr. Weasly waved at the drunken half giant.

"Well it was a pleasure talking to you Miss Craigle. Again you have my condolences about your father."

I thanked Mr. Weasly and he went on his way to drink with Hagrid. I fished in my pockets for a galleon and threw it on the bar to pay for my butterbear. I waved to Tom and hopped off the bar stool, grabbing my umbrella as i exited the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my umbrella as i walked outside, the rain had lightened up to a light drizzle and someone stood outside. He was dressed in tight black jeans with a black sweater and leather jacket on top. His ice blond hair was messy and he leaned up against a brick wall only a few feet from The Leaky Cauldron. His eyes pierced me and held me where i stood.

"Emery," his lips formed my name as he approached me.

"Draco," I rolled my eyes and instantly started to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow yourself down 'EMME'" He sneered my nickname.

"What do you want Draco?"

"Your mother contacted my father last night. Looks like you'll be staying at my house till school starts."

I stopped in my tracks.

"What?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Your mother left for Spain today and told me to come pick you up from Diagon Alley. Said you would be sitting around in this disgusting pub for a while. All your stuffs already at my place."

"The only reason you think it's disgusting is because they don't welcome DEATH EATERS like you and your father."

Draco grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me up against the cold wall.

"I wouldn't spurn Death Eaters if i were you Emery, seeing as how you've seen what happens when you defy them." Draco whispered this in my ear and then put his face dangerously close to mine. "Why won't you let me see you for who you really are? I know your as maniacal as the rest of us, that's why you're in Slytherin. If you dropped this goody-two-shoes act you would be so much more attractive." He smirked and his cold eyes glistened, trying to seduce me with his bewitching looks.

I pushed him off me. "Draco, if i just showed you everything, what would be the fun in that?" I smirked and began to walk away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the chase, and believing that i would crush his heart if he ever attempted to give it to me.

"Now that's what I'm saying." He grinned and chased after me, "But you are going the wrong way."

I chuckled at Draco, "I'm not going to believe what you say. For all i know, this could be just some elaborate trap to get me to your house so you can tie me up."

"Come on Emery, you've known me since we were born, you should know that if i wanted you, i could have had you already."

I pulled out my phone and dialed my mothers number, "Draco, we both know that you've wanted me since the day we were born." The phone rang in my ear as i waited for my neurotic mother to pick up.

"Hi, you've reached the voice mail of Robin, I'm in Spain right now, enjoying the beach! If this is Emery, sorry i totally spaced on telling you! You'll be staying with the Malfoy's till school starts! Enjoy your stay!"

I clicked my phone shut.

"I told you so." Draco taunted. I shook my head and turned to him.

"Fine, take me to your house. But I'm staying in a separate room. I know how large your home is, no funny business mister." Draco smiled again and put his arm around me.

"Oh you silly girl, you should know me better than that. You know that you're going to be in the guest room that has a door into my room." He winked at me and I slipped off his arm, leering at him.

Draco and i walked for another block before a black ministry car with tinted windows pulled up to pick us up. Draco opened the door for me and I grudgingly went in. He slid in next to me and put his arm around the back of my seat. We rode in silence through the city and out into the far country in Wiltshire. We turned down a long black paved road and passed through a large wrought-iron gate that seemed to loom over the ministry's car. Peacocks seemed to appear out of nowhere as we began to appear from large gardens and gigantic hedge sculptures.

"Real classy Draco." I smirked as i crossed my legs and my arms.

"Oh shut up. It's better than your pathetic excuse for a house could ever be."

I laughed uncomfortable as we neared the house; a three story mansion could be intimidating to anyone. The dark arches and large windows were filled with even darker shadows and the darkest of mystery. I shyd back in my seat, thankful that i would only have to stay here for three days till i could run away to Hogwarts.

The car pulled up to the entry way and Draco and i stepped out of the car and onto the still wet pavement.

"I cannot believe that I'm staying here. With YOU."

"Oh and i have another surprise for you Emery."

"What now Draco?"

"My parents wont be home for your entire stay. They're both out doing business for The Dark Lord." He smirked and then went inside.

"..." I stood there for a moment, letting the rain hit my face. _'I'm going to be stuck in a house with Draco Malfoy,ALONE? ! _

My mind was racing! What was I suppose to do? Was this okay? Did his family even know that i was coming?

Draco peeked his head outside. "Emery, are you coming or aren't you?" He questioned, holding an oven mitt, "I've already got dinner going so go upstairs and get presentable for dinner."

Wait...What? Draco Malfoy, cooking? I nodded my head and mumbled okay as i slowly walked into his house in utter shock.

The entry hall was lit up brightly, like the great hall during Christmas. The chandeliers were glowing happily and the scene of steak wafted through out the mansion.

"You're room and bathroom are upstairs, the second door on your left." Draco said, eying me suspiciously, "Dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes. I expect you be down here and formally dressed by the time its done."

"Seriously?" I said, "Formal dinner?"

"Right now, I'm in charge of this house hold. And we're going to do things my way." Draco shrugged his eyebrows. I shook my head still in awe of what was happening. I turned towards the stairs and walked up its cold hard wood floors slowly. The upstairs part of the house seemed even larger and more spacious than downstairs. I quickly found which door led to my room, opened it, and clambered inside.

I closed my eyes and leaned up againts my door, letting myself slide down onto the plush carpet of the room. What was I doing here? How was I going to survive living with Malfoy and JUST Malfoy. The last time I was here, I was eleven and Narcissa was only nice to me because she respected my father. If she were here it would be so much different! Draco would definetly not be acting like this. I sighed and opened my eyes. It was the first time in five years that i had been in this guest room; it hadnt changed much. There was a mural of the night sky meeting the day sky on the ceiling with a black four poster king size bed. A large bathroom was through one door, a closet through another, and Draco's room through the last.

I stood, curious of how much Draco's room had changed and walked slowly to the connecting door. My hand shook in anticipation as i placed it onto the knob, turning it slowly. I pushed the door open and stepped inside the dark room, seraching frantically for a lightswitch. As i ran my hands up and down the walls of his room, i managaged to feel a small toggle and quickly flipped it on. Light shown down from a small chandelier hanging high in the room, a black ginormous black canopy bed lay in the back corner of the room and small black couches surrounded a small fireplace. The walls where a dark green and Slytherin posters hung all over the wall. Pictures of Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabe, and Goyle with various Slytherin students hung on a black board near the bed. I stepped closer to look at the pictures. Draco and Pansy being romantic was the main theme of the photos, along with Draco's somewhat friendshop with Bliase and the over bearing control of Crabe and Goyle. I smiled, thinking about how little Draco and I talked while at Hogwarts and how I wouldn't have to see much of him once the school year started.

I turned to walk away when a picture fell off. I kneeled down and picked up the facedown, putting my finger tips on the edges to not smear the photo. I stood up and turned the picture over. A young boy with short slicked back blond hair stood next to a girl with long black hair. They had to have been only six or seven years of age as they played on their small brooms. The boy seemed to be very sad, and the little girl worried. I smiled, recognizing Draco and myself when we were younger.

I remembered that day very clearly, it was the first day that Draco and I had ever flown on brooms and I had immidietly took to it while it took Draco a few more tries to get a hold of flying.

"Emme" He had said, "Why are you so perfect and I'm not?"

"Draco, stop being so silly," I had said, "You're perfect, you just don't see it right." I remember hoping off my broom stick and running over to give him a great big hug.

"Thanks Emme, you always know how to cheer me up."

"That's because i LOVE you Draco." I smiled up at him and released him from a hug.

"Do you really mean that Emme?"

"Of course, Draco."

"Emme...Do you know what people do when they love eachother?"

"What Draco?"

"They kiss."

"What's kiss Draco?"

"It's when two people love eachother very much, and they press their lips together."

I stared at Draco for a second, "Really?"

"Would I ever lie to you Emme?"

"Thats true..."

"So uhm...Do you want to try kissing me?"

"Sure!" I smiled and Draco smiled back.

"Okay then."

Draco grabbed my face nervously and stared at me. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly againts mine. I pressed my lips back againts his and broke away, giggling nervously. Draco held my hand for the rest of that day and we were inspepperable for the next week, but after I left Malfoy Manor, I didnt return for many years.

A cough interrupted the memory of my first kiss. I turned and saw Draco standing in his door way.

"Get lost?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"No." I said confindently, slyly putting the picture into my pocket.

"Then what are you doing in my room? Oh no wait, let me guess. You've though about it and changed your mind about sleeping with me?" Draco walked over to his bed and lay down on the mattress with an alluring smile.

"Hah, you wish." I snorted, "I was just looking to see if you still had the pictures of Puff The Magic Dragon plastered all over your walls."

Draco's brow fumed.

"Shut your fat trap you slimy git." He raised his voice as he pushed himself off the filled his face.

"Woah Draco, calm down." I took a few steps back.

He glared at me again, "Stupid wench." He mumbled as he stormed out of his room. I stared after him and pulled out the picture once I was sure he was gone. I glanced down at younger Draco and myself, wondering what went wrong with Draco to make him the arse that he had become. I sighed and put the picture back in my pocket, turned and went back k into my room to get ready for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in front of my mirror in a long, body hugging black dress and silver oval pendant necklace. I reminded myself of Morticia Addams in this outfit. I smiled remembering all the times Draco and I would watch that show when we were younger. I pulled out the picture again and looked at it, letting my fingers pass over the faces of our younger selves. I missed those simple days where Draco and I would just play and weren't worried about what others thought about us. I sighed again and put the picture into my large wooden trunk, determined to keep it for myself. I smoothed out my hair, allowing the blond parts to frame my face and then turned to leave the room.

I descended the cold stair case, my arm on the bannister helped me not to slip. Each step seemed to be harder and harder not to fall. Why was I this nervous? It was just dinner with Draco, nothing more. I shook my head and paused in the middle of the staircase. I took a deep breath in and shook my head again. I hadn't done anything like this before. Was this a date? Or was it just friends having dinner together? I hoped it was the latter. I squared my shoulders and began descending the stairway again. Draco stood at the bottom wearing a black suit with a green shirt underneath, accented with a silver tie. He was gloating when I reached the bottom.

"What are you snarking at?" I asked him, nervously playing with my necklace.

"Nothing," Draco said, legitimately smiling. We walked into the dark purple dining room, candles lit the long table where two places where set next to each other, a bouquet of roses set in between the delicate china over flowing with steak, potatoes and vegetables. A steaming soup and cold salad set next to each plate with a glass of wine sat next to those.

"Draco...this is-"

"Awful!" Draco snarled. "Stupid house elves don't know how to take directions!"

"Draco, calm down, it's lovely." Draco looked at me fiercely and then slumped his shoulders.

"I suppose it is...decent."

"There we go." I smiled at him, "Now lets eat, it smells delicious."

Draco nodded and then pulled out my chair for me to sit in. I thanked him and he sat down next to me. We sat there quietly eating dinner slowly, both our minds thinking deeply about the situation. I wanted to break the silence, but Draco beat me to it.

"So Emery, did you see anything you liked in my room?" My mind immediately went to the photo. Did he see me take it?

"No Draco. In fact I didn't like anything that was in that room."

"Not even me?" I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Why are you so full of yourself?"

"I'm not full of myself! I just know that I am better than any other man you could get and I'm having a hard time understanding why you don't want me the way that I want you!" Draco slammed his fist down on the table. I sat there for a moment, I wasn't sure what to say.

"Draco..."

"No Emery! I'm not going to take your excuses! Our parents were friends for a reason!" He looked down at his barely eaten plate, I stared at him, confused.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I MEAN, that our parents were not friends of their own freewill. The Dark Lord instructed your father and mine to arrange a...marriage so that we can keep a Pure Blood lineage. My father made an unbreakable vow with yours."

My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" I screamed and stood. "I will NOT marry you Draco Malfoy! You are a two-faced, lying, weasel who is too self-centered to realize that I could NEVER love you!"

Draco stood and flipped over dinner, splattering food all over the table. He grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"You will do as the Dark Lord commands you Emery! It is in your blood to obey him!" Draco forced his lips onto mine, grasping my shoulders tightly. I struggled, pushing against his chest until our lips broke. Tears welled in my eyes and i stared at him for a second.

"You selfish bastard..." I whispered before i turned and ran, pulling up the bottom of my dress so i would not trip. I sprinted up the stairs and locked myself into the guest room. I ran over to the door that entered Draco's room and locked that as well. I grabbed my wand and cast a spell to make it so that no one but myself or a house elf could enter the room. I lay on the bed and cried, letting the make-up filled tears soak my pillows. I soon cried myself to sleep.

The next morning i awoke groggily, still in my dress and sore from sleeping in the same position all night. My dark green pillow was covered in blotches of black makeup and stained with my tears. I couldn't believe what Draco had said to me. Marriage? I couldn't even think of marrying anyone let alone a Malfoy. Why would my father make such an agreement? Was it still valid through my fathers death? I thought about it for a moment. Lucius would die if I did not marry his son. I had nothing against Draco's father personally, he'd never really paid much attention to me during my visits. He was gone more of the times that not, but i knew of his horrendous deeds. Even though Draco was a horrible git to me, i couldn't take his father away from him but I could not marry him. I would have to ask Professor Dumbledore when we returned to Hogwarts.

I sat up slowly and stretched out my arms. Yawning i looked around the room wishing that last night was just a horrible dream. I shook my head and slid off the bed onto the warm carpet. My toes curled onto the soft plush i stood on. My body ached as i walked slowly into the bathroom. I examine myself in the mirror. A raccoon eyed and tangled haired version of myself reflected back at me. I turned on the hot water and took a washcloth to my face. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and then went back into the room. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and just lay there on my bed, still exhausted from the long night. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The next two days were uneventful at the Malfoy house. I stayed in the guest room all day, summoning the house elves for food. At night i would stare at the door connecting Draco's room to mine, wondering why he hadn't tried to contact me in anyway. You would think that my 'fiance' would send a note with a house elf or something, apologizing or even just a simple hello. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that a Malfoy would never do such a thing. Draco was much too egotistical and self centered to ever care about how I was feeling.

The last morning I was there i woke up early, hoping to get to London as soon as I could. I packed up everything that i had take out of my trunk and had a house elf whisk it downstairs and into another ministry car that was waiting for Draco and I. I zipped up my black hoodie and threw on my black Keds. My want rested inside my jean pocket and I slung my bag holding my robes over my shoulder. I descended the stairs for the last time, meeting Draco at the bottom.

"Emery," He said curtly and quickly.

"Draco." I replied. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride to London. We sat next to each other in the car in silence. I glanced at him several times to see him looking dazedly out the window. The sun shone bleakly through the gray over cast clouds and bounced off of his pale skin. I looked down at my shoes for the rest of the trip.

We pulled up to King's Cross station and got out solemnly, pulling our trunks out onto nearby trollys and stolling along till we came to platforms nine and ten. I paused infront of the platform with Draco, waiting for muggles to get on their trains so they wouldn't notice us getting onto Platform 9 3/4s.

"Emery..." Draco mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I...am sorry...for the way i acted the other night...I was out of line to think you would accept our parent's agreement easily."

"Thank you Draco." I smiled at him, "It means alot to me that you did apologize."

"I hope you know that you're still going to be my wife someday." Draco smirked at me, winked and then ran through the brick wall into the platform.

"Over my dead body," I scoffed as I chased him through the wall.

Draco was nowhere to be seen when i reached the other side of the platform. Young witches and wizards filled the area with their parents giving sad and joyeous farewells, promises to write, and knowledge if they were coming home for the holidays. I envyed them. The last time my mother had come to see me onto the train, it was my first year at Hogwarts. She had me stay at the school for holidays whilst she was on her vacation trips. The only time I ever really saw my mother was during the summer break when I wasn't out in my secret place in the woods.

I loaded my trunk onto the train and then quickly found myself an empty compartment, hoping that it would stay empty and secluded. I rested my head againts the glass window as i watched other students searching for compartments with their friends. I always wondered what it would really be like to have a friend at Hogwarts. The closest person that I ever really had to a friend was Draco, and he wasn't really much of a friend. No one in Slytherin wanted to be my friend because I wasn't like them, and no one outside of Slytherin seemed to want to be my friend because i was in Slytherin. I rested my eyes and let in a deep sigh. I heard the compartment door open and shut and heard people sit down. Damn. I wanted to be alone.

"Well, well, well," Said a framiliar voice.

"If it isn't our favorite Slytherin girl,"

I opened my eyes to see two framiliar red head twins sitting next to me. They wore red and black striped sweaters and older roughed up jeans. They were smiling at me like they had found their favorite toy.

"Fred, George," I smiled at both of them.

"I'm not Fred," Said the closer one.

"I am." The other one said, raising his hand. I looked at them both closely, not being able to tell which one was which. I smiled at them.

"No games today please," I gave them another smile, "My head is too full of Malfoy's dramatics to be messed with at the moment."

"Alright, alright. I'm really Fred." Said the one closest.

"But do tell us more about this Malfoy thing-" said George

"We do love a good laugh."

"Well..." I paused, "You have to swear that you won't tell anyone."

"We solemnly swear," They both said, raising their right hands and placing their lefts over their hearts.

"Alright, well I found out last night that Malfoy's father and my father made an unbreakable vow."

"Unbreakable Vow?" They both said.

"What was it about?" said Fred

"Money?" guessed George.

"Dark Arts?"

"Death Eaters?"

"Voldemort?"

"Jewls?"

"Gold?"

"Marriage." I stopped their guessing.

"Marriage?" They both said, astonished.

"Ickle Drakey's gett'in hitched?" Fred laughed

"I feel sorry for the broad who has to marry him," George joined his brother in laughing.

I looked down at my feet.

"NO WAY!" Fred shouted.

"You're WAY to cool for that puss ball." George finished.

I turned towards them, "Thank you. I'm going to Dumbledore as soon as I can to talk to him and see if he knows any way to break it without killing Draco's father."

"Who cares if his dad dies" said George

"He's a right git anyhow." finished Fred.

"Besides, you're way to pretty to become a Malfoy."

I blushed at Georges compliment.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime." He winked at me and Fred punched him in the arm.

"Oy, do you have to hit on every girl who i think's pretty?"

"Ey, ey, ey, I saw her first!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, we saw her at the same time nitwit!" Fred and Georges little fight made me giggle like crazy and they smiled over at me when they eventually had me laughint in tears. George, Fred and I had the compartment all to ourselves for the entire trip. We talked about families, our tastes in music, Quidditch, sweets, and the pranks that they were planning for this school year. I lost track of time, getting lost in the magical and complex plans of their previous and future pranks. It wasn't until a Hufflepuff prefect knocked on our compartment and allerted us that our robes needed to be on that I realized how close to my second home we already were.


	4. Chapter 4

I excused myself from the compartment to go change in one of the trains lavatory, i could feel their eyes on me as i left. I blushed at the thought of either of the twins liking me. They were both funny, handsome and nice, but there were subtle differences about them that make me like both of them. Fred was more sarcastic and hands-on while George on the other head was the more sensitive and reserved one.

I walked down the hall and into the bathroom compartment. I stripped out of my everyday clothes and pulled on my school white shirt, tweed vest and knee length black skirt. I exchanged my scuffed up black Keds for a pair of heels and i threw on my black robes on top. I looked at myself in the small mirror, examining my skin and my hair. My skin was as pale as Draco's, if not paler. I shifted the blond pieces in my hair to re-frame my face and cleaned up my messy eyeliner. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then exited the lavatory confidently.

Draco was waiting outside for me.

"Emery," he gave me a sultry look, "You look good enough to eat." He licked his lips at me and then grabbed me by my waist, pulling my close to him.

"Piss off Draco." I said, shoving him back. I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm and held me back against him.

"Now, now. Don't be a little priss. Give your fiance a big snog, eh?" I glared at him and then broke his grasp on my fist.

"Draco," I said, pulling out my want, "If you bring that up again, you'll regret the day that you were born." I brushed past Draco hurriedly and speedily walked down the isle.

"I regret YOU being born Emery. If you hadn't been born, NONE of this would have ever happened!" He called down the hallway. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to him, wand in hand.

"Bat Bogey Hex!" I yelled and the curse went flying at him. I turned and ran down the trains corridor as fast as i could so as no one would catch me doing magic outside of school.

Fred and George were waiting outside our compartment, buying some last minute snacks from the trolley. I pushed past them into the compartment and quickly sat down with my hands folded on my lap.

"Oi, ehma, er yhu ahtay?" Fred said, his mouth full of licorice wands and chocolate frogs.

"What he means, is are you okay?" translated George as he sat down next to me, offering Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean. I shook my head.

"No. Malfoy confronted me near the lavatory and I...sort of hexed him."

"Wicked!" They both exclaimed.

"No, it's not. You both know he's going to report me as soon as we get inside the school."

"Eh screw him," said Fred, swallowing his mouthful of candy.

"The only teacher that cares about what Malfoy says is Snape." explained George.

"And since you're in Snape's house-"

"He's highly unlikely to do anything."

"Snape and I don't get along that much." I explained, "Ever since i accidentally caught his hair on fire during my first year, he hasn't thought too kindly of me."

"That was you?" George cried out.

"Yeah. We were trying to make simple antidotes and he put his face too close to my cauldron when i was adding daffodil root."

"I couldn't stop laughing when i saw him half bald!" said Fred excitedly.

"He looked like a mighty right Git, that's for sure." George smiled at me. I smiled at both of them.

"Well it's glad to know that my awful mistakes have brought you two humor."

"Always." the simultaneously replied. We shared a quick laugh before the train started lurching to a stop.

"Hey Emma we'll see you at the school," said George.

"We have to go pull that quick prank on Pansy before she gets off the train" grinned Fred.

"Good luck, she's probably all over Malfoy right now. Hit him with a spare dung bomb if you got one." I smiled at them.

"Always," they replied and left the compartment.

I waited for the train to stop, not even being able to concept to myself that I had just revealed myself and my whole life to two boys that I hardly knew. I shook my head. I had seen Fred and George around in my past years at Hogwarts but had never really gotten to talk to them. I think i had said hello to one of them during my first year and they threw a smoke bomb at me. The train stopped and i got off. Student around me were already talking about O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. I felt stupid for forgetting that this year I would have to take the O.W.L.S. I was just glad that Draco would most likely fail his this year.

I followed the rest of the students to the carriages. Most of the students couldn't see the threstrals pulling them up to the castle, but I could. Ever since I saw my father die, six years ago. I shook my head and focused on the creatures, warning my mind about thinking about my father again. Their reptilian like faces fascinated me. I placed my hand on its long face and looked at its eyes. I smiled.

"How beautiful," I murmured, stroking its mane. A few students passing by looked at me strangely, not being able to see the wondrous things. I smiled secretively to myself and climbed up into the empty carriage. Three overly chattery Ravenclaw students filled the rest of the carriage. I stared at my hands the whole trip to the castle as they chatted about fashion, boys, and what they were expecting from classes. They eyed me suspiciously at times, not sure whether or not I was listening or not to their mindless talking.

We turned around a large bend and saw the castle rising behind the trees. I smiled as my second home approached, thinking about all the wonderful times I had spent up in the dormitory, writing stories in my journals or sitting down by the black lake and listening to the mermaids sing as the giant squid flopped around.

Our carriage pulled up to the castle doors and I filed out behind the Ravenclaw girls., shuffling my way into the castle behind the other students. We past through the archesof the entry way and past staircases as we all made our way into the Great Hall that was lit up brighter than the stars. I smiled up at Dumbledor and the other teachers as I made my way over to the Slytherin table, determined to get a good seat for Dumbledor's speach, and the sorting hats song. I took my seat on the side facing the Ravenclaw table in the middle. I sat there as the rest of the students filed in and took their seats. Pansy came and sat down next to me.

"Did you hear that Draco and I are going on a date on the first trip to Hogsmede?" She loaudly gloated to one of her mindless drones. "We're going to go get butterbears at the Hog's Head and then he said he was taking me shopping." She smirked and recieved witless compliments on her and Draco's "relationship". I chuckled a bit at her delusional thinking. She turned slowly to me.

"What are you snarking at Emery? Oh no, let me guess, you cut your wrist with a steak knife and are gladly welcoming death? Oh no! You snuck into a girls lavotory on the train and watched girls change?" I glared at Pansy.

"No Pansy," I sneered, "I'm laughing at the mirage of a 'relationship' that you have with Draco. We all know that you two aren't really together, so stop trying so hard to impress all of your drones and get a real life."

"You think you are so cool, don't you Emery? You have no friends and no life. All you ever do is write in your pathetic little journal. Draco and I are in love, the whole school knows it. When we get out of school he and I are going to get married and have an amaing life together because that's what we are ment to do. And if any little girls like YOU try to get in the way of that or even DISMISS mine and his relationship as nothing, I will hunt you down and use an unforgivable curse on you." She glared at me, rolled her eyes and turned back around to her "friends" so she could rant more and more about her and Draco.

"Atleast I don't smell like a dung-bomb," I murmured under my breathe, chuckling at my knowledge of Fred and George's prank. Pansy chose to ignore my mumblings and continued her chatter. I smiled, glad to be done with her for now and wondering if Fred and George would have anything I could put in her bed later tonight. The great hall was soon full of all of the older students and we all put on our black wizard hats. The first years soon entered the room, scared and in awe of Hogwarts halls. They stopped, waiting for the Sorting Hat with the rest of us. A few moments past before the ragged hat opend its mouth and spoke:

_In times of when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll just teach those _

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to the light,_

_For each of the four founders had _

_A House in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted,so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only the pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year's I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Thought I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter ever year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you. . . ._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The crowd erupted into cheers when the sorting hat finished, myself cheering the loudest at the Slytherin table. We watched the first years get sorted to their houses. The nervous expression on their faces made me smile, remembering my own feelings when i had first come to hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor McGonagall's sharp face was seen before unraveling large, yellowed, parchment and calling out the poor, scared first year names. I paid little attention to this, opting to stare at the Bloody Baron arguing with peeves. It wasn't until Dumbledore cleared his throat that I looked away. I stared with respect as he looked over his half-moon spectacles at all of the students, smiling as his silver beard glistened from the candle light.

"To our newcomers," said a beaming Dumbledore, his voice ringing through out the hall, his arms stretched wide in a friendly gesture, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The students laughed warmly and smiled at each other as their chatter resumed and they broke out in applause for our headmaster. He sat down and waved graciously at his students, throwing his beard over his shoulder so as to not get any of the marvelous food that had appeared, overwhelming the tables, in it. I looked at my table, turkey, meat pie, green beans and beats overflowed as the rest was filled in with dozens of different things. Everyone the grabbed for everything at the same time, but I waited patiently and only took of things that surrounded my place at the table. My plate filled with a small role and a handful of green beans, a small meat pie and a potato. I could hear Crabe and Goyle shoving food down their throat and Draco bragging. Luckily I he had sat five or six people down from me on the other side of the table but I could still hear his awful words.

"My family and I are going to the Caribbean for Christmas holiday. Mother told me just as I was about to get on the train. I suppose I'll enjoy the weather, but I think I'll much rather enjoy the women. They say they are very much like servants over there, and I can get them to do whatever I please."

A couple of Slytherin brutes clapped him on the back and Pansy sneered at his words.

"But Drakey," She whined, "I thought you might come to Scotland with my family this year and explore with me, alone." She gave him what I think was her concept of an alluring smile. Draco tried to hide a grimace.

"I would Pansy, but my father is very persistent on keeping the family together during holidays. I'm not too sure he would be very happy if I went and gallivanted off with you for holiday." Pansy looked as though she was about to cry but then shook her head in acceptance.

"I suppose you're right." She said and looked down at her dinner. I smirked and tried to hide a giggle, not wanting another confrontation with Pansy that night. The dinner soon faded away and was replaced by desert; I had a treacle tart and then proceeded to finish my large glass of pumpkin juice. When all the students were done eating, Dumbledore rose once more to acknowledge us.

"Well, now that we are done digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore, "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fasted to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care Of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

I looked over to the new Professor. She was fat, in a gaudy pink outfit and had the face of a toad. She gave me the chills just looking at her. Her stretched smile was sickening and I was not looking forward to her classes. All of the students clapped politely, all I'm sure shared the same thoughts on our new teacher.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch will take place on the-"

He broke off, staring over at Professor Umbridge who had risen out of her seat. No one really understood why Dumbledore had stopped speaking until Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, causing it to ripple like a pool of water. She cleared her throat with a girlish "hem hem" inciting that she was going to speak.

Dumbledore looked merely surprised as he took his seat and looked at her intently, ready to listen to her speak.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Her girlish voice made the hair on my arms stand up, "for those kind words of welcome. " She cleared her throat once more. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled and revealed her small jagged teeth, "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" I scanned around the room and saw only small smirks of other students, all who knew what kind of mistake she was making and the shocked faces of those who were taken-aback by being talked to like a toddler. "I am very much looking forward to getting to snow you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Snickers and whispered comment erupted throughout the hall.

She continued in a more business like manner, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born my come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by very careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be past down the generation lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Here she made a little bow to the fellow staff members, none of who even twitched in response to her nonsense.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Her words were boring me to tears and I could make out small snarky comments that Draco and his goons were making against our new teacher. The hall was no longer as quiet as it would have been if Dumbledore were speaking. Students were chattering and some even were reading The Daily Prophet and other things. Only a few were still listening, or rather pretending to listen to Professor Umbridge, who didn't seem to notice the students not paying attention.

"…because some changes will be fore the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She ended with a maniacal giggle and finally sat down. Dumbledore clapped and some of the staff followed his lead, though they did not clap for long. Dumbledore finally stood up again, rather quickly after Professor Umbridge had sat.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." He bowed his head slightly to her, "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks time, please report to your head of house to place your name on the sign up sheet. Now, warm beds await you and I shall not keep you all from them and much longer for I can see you all are as drowsy as myself. So please, first years follow your house prefects to your common rooms and have a good nights rest." He smiled down at us all and then turned to leave, allowing us all to be dismissed.

Loud bumps and the bustling of robes filled the hall as the first years tried to scramble to find their house prefects. I quickly got up and left, trying not to go caught up in the crowds of people that were trying to exit the great hall. I quickly walked to the dungeons to the bare wall where a loud voice echoed.

"I have numbers upon my face of which thirteen isn't anyplace." It hissed the riddle.

"A clock." I said hurriedly. The door swung upon revealing the green hued common room of Slytherin. I quickly walked past the leather couches and chairs surrounding the green hued fire and went through the walkway leading to the girl's dormitory. I found my room and slipped inside, thankful to have a few moments alone before the other girls were here. I slipped into my pajamas and slid into my black and green fore-poster bed and quickly closed the curtains. I drifted off to sleep as I heard the others enter the dorm.


End file.
